


Let Me In

by audjfangirl7



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Insomnia, Nightmares, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audjfangirl7/pseuds/audjfangirl7
Summary: Y/n hasn’t been sleeping. Spencer comes home and figures it out.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Let Me In

Spencer knew y/n hadn’t been sleeping well the moment he walked through the door. The major thing that set him off was how freezing it was in the apartment they shared. She had asked him a while back, when they had first started dating, what he did to fall asleep better after a hard case. He had replied with a long winded explanation of the science behind lowering the room temperature and y/n had listened to every word. She hadn’t told him to stop rambling, she hadn’t zoned out, she had thanked him for sharing what he knew with her. That night ended up being the first night she slept over at his place because they had fallen asleep talking about, well, sleep. Y/n’s ability to truly make him feel heard was one of the many things he found beautiful and unique about her. Now, after two years together, y/n had moved in with Spencer so they could spend every moment together when he wasn’t on a case. 

As Spencer moved his tired feet further into the apartment, he saw the usually tidy space strewn with different items. He saw at least five different coffee mugs next to various piles of paperwork, some y/n’s and some his. His concern mounted as he saw take-out boxes, textbooks, and blankets scattered everywhere. Spencer cautiously made his way into the bedroom, being very careful to be quiet incase you were finally asleep. Pushing the door open slowly to avoid it creaking, alarm immediately coursed through his body when he found the bed empty, the covers on y/n’s side of the bed tossed like she had gotten up in a hurry. Spencer’s panic only lasted for a moment, however, as he registered the soft whimpers coming from the bathroom door. Spencer rushed over to the door and jiggled the lock. He knew it had to be really bad for y/n to lock the door, because after an argument a few months back they had promised each other they would make a better effort not to shut the other out when things got bad.

“Y/n/n, can you open the door for me love?” Spencer spoke gently, letting y/n know he was there. 

“Spence? Oh god, you’re home. Um- hey! How was the case?” Y/n’s voice wavered as she tried to cover up that she’d been crying moments before. 

Spencer leaned his forehead against the door and said, “Y/n, I know you’ve been crying and I know you haven’t been sleeping. Come on, open the door so we can talk about this.” He heard shuffling noises as y/n scooted over to unlock the bathroom door. 

As soon as the lock clicked, Spencer stepped inside onto the cold tile floor. His heart broke as he saw y/n, sitting curled up on the floor with tears streaming down her face. He immediately bent to wrap his arms around her, placing her head on his chest and squeezing her tight as she sobbed. 

“Shh, my love. I’m here. I’ve got you y/n/n.” Spencer whispered as he stroked y/n’s hair and placed soft kisses to her head. 

Once y/n had calmed down enough, the couple slowly made their way to the bed. Spencer made sure to tuck y/n in tight, both under the covers and in his arms. 

“We don’t have to talk about this right now, but we do need to talk about it.” Spencer spoke while cupping his girlfriend’s cheek. 

Y/n leaned into his touch that she had missed so desperately, “I know, I promise we’ll talk tomorrow Spence. I’m sorry.”

“Oh y/n/n, you don’t need to apologize! You just need to let me in when you need me and not shut me out.” Y/n replied by softly and sweetly kissing his lips before snuggling into him and finally giving in to the pull of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n requests are open! :)


End file.
